


Snap

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: October 2020 Whump [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where in the snap thor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I don't know if I explained the panic attack well but I tried, I kinda did this for the whumptober prompt 19, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Sad, Whumptober 2020, Yes I know, also Loki doesn't die at the beginning, also also Ragnarok had actual character development and loki and thor are actual brothers, but it's not that whumpy, yes the title is snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Where Loki and Thor survive the encounter on the Statesmen, but Thor doesn't survive The Snap.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: October 2020 Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda did this for whumptober 2020 but not really, also warning for a panic attack.

_ Snap _ . 

The sound reverberated around the field, seemingly close, yet far away. 

“Steve?” Asked the Captain’s friend Loki had yet to know the name of. Though before the Captain could reply, he fell and all that is left is  _ ash _ .

Loki spun around eyeing Thor, but Thor just smiled, seemingly reading his mind he said, “I’m alright, see?” And went to place a hand on his shoulder

but

it 

goes 

though. 

“ _ NO! _ ” He heard someone say, distantly he recognized it was him. Wrapping his arms around Thor, he pushed his remaining magic into him, attempting to save him. 

“It’s alright.” Thor said distantly. 

“No it  _ isn’t,  _ Thor, it-” He cut off, arms now wrapped around nothing.

_ nonononononononononono- _

He fell to his knees, grabbing as much as the Thor- the ashes- Thor’s ashes- as he can. Though the world was blurry and there was a ringing in his ear and _ whycan’thepickuptheashes- _

A hand on shoulder startled him, instinctively reaching for his magic, but it isn’t there. It isn’t  _ there _ . 

The hand shook him, “LOKI!” it seemed to say.

But he can’t hear, and he can’t see and he can’t  _ breathe _ .  _ Why can’t he breathe, whywhywhywhywhywhywhy- _

The hand shook him again, but Loki doesn’t care, because there is darkness, and  _ he’s in the void and there’s nothing nothing nothing- _

He pushes back, but his magic’s  _ gone _ and he can’t  _ breathe and he can’t, why can’t- _

He loses, and the darkness swallows him whole. 

* * *

  
  


Loki wakes up in a surprisingly soft bed. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, he glanced around the pristine room. A large window sits to the right of him, allowing him a view of the entire field.

The same field where Thor- where he-

“You gave Cap quite the scare.” 

His head snapped towards the sound of the voice.

“Agent Romanoff,” He replied smoothly, “I cannot say that I thought I would see you again.”

She shrugged. “Me either, but here we are.”

He nodded. “Here we are.”

He turned away, attempting to quell the rising panic.

“So, wanna explain what happened?”

He glanced at her, pretending to be thinking. “Hmm, no.”

“Are you alright?”

He tensed, but he forced himself to relax. “Why would you care?” 

Now she pretended to be thoughtful. “Hmm, well- to put it bluntly- your brother  _ is _ dead.”

And Loki did  _ not _ flinch.

“So I do think asking if you’re alright is reasonable.”

He turned away, gripping the bed sheets. “I am  _ fine _ .”

She hummed, clearly not believing him. 

“On Earth we have this thing called  _ therapy _ , it’s where you can talk about how you feel.”

“I do not need to  _ talk _ about how I  _ feel _ , now as you said,” he turned to face her, glaring, “my brother is  _ dead _ , so will you let me mourn in  _ peace _ ?”

She nodded, spinning on her heel and leaving her room.

  
Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and let himself  _ cry _ . 


End file.
